


Fennel Blooms

by Greyneurosis (Spylace)



Series: Florigraphy [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fangirl!Mako, Gen, Idiots in Love, Interviews, M/M, is flawless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spylace/pseuds/Greyneurosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaleigh has been voted the number one couple in PPDC. </p><p>Only one problem, they are not a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fennel Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! 
> 
> Here's hoping I get chocolate tomorrow despite the bullshit mandate of commercialization making me wait one more month. Seriously? White Day?!!!

A month ago, Chuck watched in no small amount of glee as his father’s name appeared alongside the Mashall’s in a flowing cursive on an online poll. In hindsight, he should have thought that one out better.

It started with the email in his inbox, the one that screamed **EMEGENCY!!!READ ME!!!!** from the subject line. Though apprehensive about the sender’s address, he could not deny that his interest had been piqued and so he clicked on the link. The following contents would forever scar him for life.

When he saw the poll for PPDC’s power couple, he expected the usual. The Kaidanovskys had a strong following, the nerd squad from K-Science was another. He had been resigned to the fact his name would forever be attached to Becket the fucking septic who had butchered their credentials in public. Faced with the glaring evidence of his hand groping an admittedly impressive arse, he had defaulted to basic survival mode—deny, deny, deny. Which wasn’t winning him any points if _Elvis_ was shooting him relationship advice.

By the time he finished reading the little blurb about how the cunts from the PR department basically handed them over on a shiny plate, Chuck was already halfway across the Shatterdome barging in on Mako who was teaching the bloody yank how to make tea.

“It was you!” He shrieked slamming the door behind him lest word got out that he and Becket were having a domestic.

Startled, Becket dropped his cup.

“It’s bad enough people think I’m shagging this waste-of-space, they want us to do what?!”

“It is an interview.” Mako said sharply, looking annoyed at being disturbed. “If you hadn’t kissed Becket-san…”

He held his hands up.

“Oi, he kissed me!”

“You kissed back.” Becket grumbled pettily.

“Why can’t you do it?” Chuck whined. “You’re the one who’s been writing shit—”

“That would be Yu-na” Mako demurred. “We have been collaborating.”

“—Jesus, there’s more of you—“

“Furthermore, I do not appreciate your language.” Mako concluded sternly. “It is a delicate process we must go through and I cannot change the fact that you do not have a vagina.”

Chuck blanched. He saw that Becket underwent a similar reaction.

“What the fu—“

“ _Mako_!”

“Vagina” Mako repeated with a vicious thrill. “That is the correct term yes?”

Despite having one up on him for having been inside her brain, Becket stuttered “You can’t just say _that_.”

“You could have said you’re a girl!”

The Japanese ranger shot them both an innocent look. Putting on a sorrowful air she said,

“Regardless, gentlemen, I regret to say this time it is out of my hands.”

 

In the end, the production crew decided to glue their hands together to avoid any in-fighting about who grabbed what and whom. Under the blinding stage lights, Chuck sweated and then sweated some more.

“ _Relax_ ” Becket hissed, elbowing him in the ribs.

“I am relaxed. I’m so relaxed I could punch you in the teeth and not feel a thing mate.”

“Aww pookie, I love you too.” The other man said sarcastically.

“Tell me you can get us out of here.”

“We closed the breach.”

“You are dead to me.”

“So tell us.” The reporter invited. “And don’t spare the details. How long has this been going on?”

“Since we first met.”

“After I was discharged from the infirmary.”

Awkward silence ensued as Chuck stomped on Becket’s foot.

“Well it’s _true_.”

Becket was threatening to crush his metacarpals, he had to retaliate.

“He’s new at this.” Chuck grinned, teeth shiny and bright. “Being a yank and all.”

The reporter seemed intrigued at this tidbit. “So how would you rate your relationship Raleigh, from one-to-ten?” At once her expression turned predatory “Or better yet, show us.”

“With pleasure.”

And the tosser stuck his tongue down Chuck’s throat.

It was with a rebellious expression Becket turned away leaving him gasping for air. He blinked several times, the stars in his eyes not quite from oxygen deprivation. His mouth fell slack as the reporter fanned herself, crossing her long legs under the camera’s glare.

“I can _certainly_ feel the passion. Were you surprised you were the fans’ choice as PPDC’s number one power couple?”

“Oh yeah” Chuck replied, twisting their arms to drag Becket closer. “I mean, I can’t believe I beat my old man.”

“It must be the first.” The reporter clucked sympathetically. He stiffened at the backhanded remark. Becket shot him a questioning look. “Tell me Chuck, you two have only been together for… several weeks? Do you ever feel there might be competition?”

“Sure. Ray has feelings for his sweaters I dare not name.”

“Says the man with a dog-child.” Becket jived back, giving his hand a squeeze.

Chuck flashed him an appreciative smile.

“But Raleigh has lived as a recluse these past five years.” The reporter said, concern rippling her smooth forehead. “What makes you so sure?”

Annoying as the woman was, that question did not merit additional thought.

“I trust him.” Chuck answered simply. “I trust him with my life.”

There was a short applause when he gave Becket a peck on his cheeks. The blond looked pleased about it. He felt his face burn. But even as the nosy reporter brought her full deck play, each word bouncing her skinny eyebrows with innuendo, with their hands glued together, it didn’t feel half bad.


End file.
